


No digas nada

by CassiDennor



Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime siente la puerta cantando que alguien espera ser atendido tras ella. Es medianoche, pero al abrir encuentra el único rostro que desea ver.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	No digas nada

Si tiene que remontarse a los inicios entonces este no sería más que un amor no correspondido.

Luego vendría el placer y el dolor, mezclado con la ternura y el salvajismo que solo ellos podían lograr y terminaría siendo sólo eso, porque la vida es complicada y rebuscada, demasiado difícil, cargada de problemas y tragedias que no se pueden evitar gracias al destino o alguno de esos cuentos.

Y luego estarían la cobardía y el orgullo, esas actitudes jodidamente estúpidas que no lograrán jamás nada, y las palabras que se reproducirán una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un disco viejo que nadie se atreve a quitar pero que ha logrado cambiado la atmósfera de una fiesta llena de risas y la ha convertido en rostros solemnes y sonrisas incómodas.

Porque solo eso le quedó a Iwaizumi Hajime tras el accidente cuando Oikawa no logró sobrevivir al bisturí que intentó salvar su vida.

Fue su culpa. O eso se dice a sí mismo para mantener el dolor constante.

Y luego están las pesadillas que llegaron y persistieron cada noche sin falta, la respiración agitada y las lágrimas. Por último el dolor que producen los recuerdos estancándose en su pecho cada vez más profundo.

Sería casi una rutina, un asqueroso panorama que le destrozaba cada día más pero que no puede dejar de vivir una y otra vez.

Comienza con el sonido de un reloj.

La pantalla de su celular se enciende y señala una hora avanzada de la madrugada y que Oikawa Tooru le ha marcado más veces de lo normal (teniendo en cuenta que "lo normal" son de por sí muchas veces). La puerta del departamento canta que hay alguien tras ella, llamando a que le abra y reciba a pesar de la hora y de la lluvia que cae en picada afuera.

Oikawa sonríe cuando la puerta se abre y es la sonrisa más perfecta que cree haber visto en su vida e Iwaizumi se hace a un lado y le permite la entrada a su mejor amigo. Su rostro muestra molestia y cansancio aunque es una simple fachada, porque esa es la mejor visita del mundo y la única a la que recibiría a esas horas.

El visitante nocturno sacude las gotas que adornan su cabello y se quita el abrigo sin decir una palabra.

—Sabes qué es una mierda venir tan tarde, ¿no? Si no respondí el teléfono es por algo —dice. Y se siente una mierda porque las palabras escapan de sí mismo sin filtro alguno. ¿Por qué no puede decirle que lo ha extrañado muchísimo y que le explota el corazón solo con verlo?

Oikawa sigue sin responder, sólo se pasea por el departamento sin ninguna clase de consentimiento e Iwaizumi lo sigue desconcertado pero sin discutir, porque en el fondo sabe que no hay nada que pueda detener a su mejor amigo.

En medio del paseo, éste se detiene en seco, estira la mano, le atrapa y corre tan veloz como puede hacia el cuarto y le empuja dentro.

Entonces lo besa, una y mil veces sin dejar que las palabras escapen de ninguna de las dos bocas.

Oikawa permite que las manos de Iwaizumi se colen por su ropa sin delicadeza y extraigan todo aquello que le cubre; sólo se limita a imitarlo, a quitar las prendas ajenas hasta quedar desnudos, a acariciar sus cuerpos y a amarse.

No hay nada que decir, nada que expresar, nada que hacer. Sólo dejarse estar y permitirse ser, sin más.

Es sólo una noche pero cuando todo acaba, Oikawa le abraza y le aprieta tan fuerte como puede. E Iwaizumi sabe que va a pasar, porque cada noche sucede lo mismo y la angustia no le deja pensar en otra cosa.

Pero no llega a decir nada, porque Oikawa lo calla y habla, y todo acaba tan repentinamente como comenzó, sin apiadarse del dolor que lo atormenta profundamente.

Despierta en su cama, sólo, empapado de lágrimas y sudor, y deja escapar las palabras que nunca llegó a decir.

—No digas nada —susurra al vacío, y desea volver a dormir: regresar a un sueño en donde la agonía al menos le deja respirar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo la lectura de este corto.
> 
> Empezaré a subir todos mis trabajos en esta plataforma, pero pueden encontrarlos bajo el título "Susurros de una melodía a media voz" en wattpad.  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
